Jeremie Belpois
Jeremie Belpois is a member of Team Lyoko, its official leader, and the brainiac always present. Jeremie has only gone to Lyoko (or attempted to) a few times because he is afraid of the scanners, despite the fact he operates them. However, he can overcome his fear if his friends are in danger. He is Aelita's love interest. His father is named Michael Belpois and it is revealed that he also has a cousin named Patrick. Description . On Earth, Jeremie wears a blue turtleneck and brown pants and blue-gray shoes. In season 4 his outfit has changed slightly to a maroon turtlenekk, brown pants with blue stripes on the sides, and dark blue shoes with white platforms. He also has glasses, because he is nearsighted. Because he rarely goes to Lyoko, his powers, weapons, and costume are unknown. Some fans have designed virtual forms for him. His pajamas are dark blue. http://www.editthis.info/code_Wiki/File:Jeremy%27s_new_outfit.JPG http://www.editthis.info/code_Wiki/File:Jeremy%27s_new_outfit.JPG Jeremie in Season 4 Jeremie's role in the group is to operate the supercomputer and coordinate defense. Whenever XANA attacks, he locates the activated Tower and sends the others to Lyoko. Jeremie has enough authority within the group to order people to Lyoko, as he does to Ulrich, Odd and Yumi in Routine, and to suspend people from it, as he does to Ulrich in The Chips Are Down for operating the time reversion feature of the Supercomputer without his say-so. This is, however, mostly because he is the only one who can operate the Scanners, besides Aelita, who would normally agree with Jeremie anyway. Jeremie was the first one to discover Lyoko and the first person ever to speak to Aelita; having discovered the deactivated Supercomputer in an abandoned factory. After discovering Aelita's predicament of being stuck in Lyoko, he tried to create a materialization program for her, and eventually fell in love with her, talking to her on his laptop in most of his spare time about his Earth life and about hers. He eventually materialized her in the episode Code: Earth and went on a date with her. http://www.editthis.info/code_Wiki/File:Jeremiescreen.jpg http://www.editthis.info/code_Wiki/File:Jeremiescreen.jpg Jeremie's Lyoko status is only seen in the episode Frontier, and gives no hint to his actual virtualized form. 1 - 2. Equipment and Experiments Jeremie has various tools that aid him in his various exploits, the most notable of which is his laptop, which he carries with him all the time in case there is a XANA attack. It is one of his primary technological ports, the other two being the computer in his dorm and the interface at the Lab. Despite being seemingly weaponless, Jeremie often has the equipment necessary to fight off the latest attack. He is known for making good use of the tools around his present location, such as in Plagued, where he discovered the XANA-possessed rats' weakness - light - by using a common flashlight. He is also known to have an interest in building robots, a seen in Swarming Attack, The Robots, and Killer Music. Most of these droids are composed of various high-tech devices. Jeremie also has a radiation suit for some reason. Where he gets the money to buy such expensive tools is unknown. Because most things Jeremie uses are immediately used and not tested, some of them inevitably fail. For example, his bee-distracting robot in Swarming Attack ran out of batteries, resulting in the near death of Ulrich (who was saved by Yumi). His attempt to create a monster to keep XANA's monsters at bay while Aelita deactivated Towers, the Marabounta, also had disastrous results, almost suffocating Aelita in Lyoko. His materialization program for Aelita also had various attempts, most of which failed, until Code: Earth. Jeremie has shown his computing skills by developing a wide variety of different Codes and Programs that have both helped and hindered the success of Team Lyoko. In Tip-Top Shape Jeremie began to experiment with Towers by activating them, when he did the aura around the tower turns green. Jeremie has only managed to activate towers 3 times, each of which was attacked by XANA. In Tip-Top Shape XANA took over the tower that Jeremie was using to give Odd powers against Yolanda Perraudin. In Revelation XANA attempted to take over the tower Jeremie and Aelita were using to decode Franz Hopper's Diary, this attack however was thwarted by Franz Hopper himself. In Double Take, Jeremie activated a tower to create a clone of himself, XANA used William Dunbar to attack and possess the tower so he could control it, the tower was deactivated by Aelita and then reactivated by Jeremie so they could create a copy of William so that the principal of Kadic did not investigate the real William's disappearance. 1 - 3. Gallery 1 - 4. Trivia *Like Aelita, Jeremie uses a scooter to get to and from the Factory, but unlike the rest of the group he is a bit afraid of jumping over the obstacles in the sewers. *In Ghost Channel, Jeremie rescued his friends from XANA's parallel world. *Jeremie has earned the nickname "Einstein", due to his impressive intellect. In the second season, Sissi starts calling Aelita "Mrs. Einstein", a hint towards their romantic relationship. Jeremie also has a poster of Albert Einstein on the wall in his room. *Jeremie's father was seen at the near-end of the episode Franz Hopper and was also seen in the episode Distant Memory. His mother, however, has not yet been shown. *Despite being in love with Aelita, Jeremie can be very forceful and downright nasty to her in certain situations. For example, in Deja Vu, he orders Aelita to hand over the controls to him in a very angry tone, and then orders Ulrich and Yumi to drag her out of there by force. Aelita does similar things to him as well, like knocking him out and yelling at him. *Jeremie often gets self-absorbed and orders around the other members of the group around, such as in Image Problem, often giving orders as if the group was a military organization. *Jeremie's name is usually misspelled "Jeremy" (the exact spelling is Jérémie); even if this spelling appears on some media, the scenarists keep writing Jérémie. *Jeremie still wears underwear with kangaroos printed on them. *From Teddygozilla to Holiday in the Fog, Jeremie's voice was a little high pitched, however, during the rest of season 1 and 2, Jeremie's voice was much deeper. This is a result of his voice actress trying to mimic a French accent. From season 3 onward, his voice was slightly deeper than his voice in Teddygozilla to Holiday in the Fog, but not as deep as in season 2. *When Ulrich said he would tell Jeremie to switch to boxers it looks like he did as seen in Tip Top Shape, when he is in orange boxers. *He has been virtualized three times, and only two of the three times he was able to get in Lyoko without any problems. Categoría: Personajes Category:Cha